During construction of a building, cables are positioned into the areas needed for electrical fittings such as switches, sockets, ceiling pendants, downlighters and alike. Cables are typically left hanging in approximately the right place by the electricians, especially for what are commonly known as “fast-fix” installations, or flush mounted fittings such as downlighters. For example, the electrician may leave a cable hanging between stud uprights or ceiling joists, for subsequent attachment to an electrical fitting. A covering (for example plaster board) for the wall or ceiling is typically installed by a different operative (for example a plasterer or plaster boarder). When the operative installs the covering they are also required to make holes in the covering and pull the cable through in the required position.
It is difficult to ensure the correct position of the cable is maintained once it has been left close to the required position by the electrician; the plasterer often makes a hole and pulls the cable through in the wrong place. The electrician will typically be in charge of installing the electrical fitting to the cable, and if the cable has been pulled through in the wrong position, the electrician may have to make a second or third hole in the covering and re-thread the cables into the correct position. This increases the time and cost of manufacturing the building.
In some circumstances, the electrician may install a noggin (for example a piece of wood) between the studs or joists. The noggin may be used to better position the cable, but tends to be time consuming to install and wasteful of materials, and is therefore costly. GB 2210914 describes a replacement for a noggin in the form of a special wooden support located on nail plates than can be attached to wooden joists. However, the wooden support of GB 2210914 may be difficult to install and may only be useable for specific geometries. Both a noggin and the support in GB 2210914 tend not to be appropriate for “fast-fix” installations.
The difficulty of positioning cables is also an issue in other industries or applications. For example, electrical apparatus requiring a multiplicity of cables, such as computer servers, or televisions, are often associated with a complicated and untidy collection of input and output cables. By way of some another examples, automotive or aerospace products may also include many different cables. In all the aforementioned examples, it is desirable to position these cables in an improved manner. Arrangements have been suggested in which cables are positioned using solid structures that hold the cables in the required position. These structures tend to be cumbersome and can obstruct access to other areas.